Severus, por favor
by Severus's Inocent
Summary: SPOILERS HBP! SevHerm Mi primer ff, y mi primer summary UU... Severus piensa en lo que ha pasado. Alguien descubrirá la verdad sobre la trama y sobre él y ayudará al mundo a descubrirla.
1. Maldita frase!

ADVERTENCIA SPOILERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HPHBP!

(parece que me volviera loca poniendo iniciales xD)

Mi primer fic! Anaïs entra saltando al cuarto… se tropieza con su perro y cae… ¿¿¿TT Why me? La vida es injusta! Tan feliz que estaba yo yendo a publicar mi primer ficcy con personajes inventado por mi y me caigo… (UU claaaaroooo piensa el público mientras ella sigue en el suelo llorando desconsolada)

Una pregunta al aire y a los administradores de estas cosas: si se llaman FAN FICTIONS no queda bastante claro que están escritos por FANs y no por el autor o autora(a la que a cada libro odio más, por cierto… nadie le ha dicho que mate a la chocha de una vez? Tiene que ser imposible!) y que no son auténticos, que son FICTION?

Dicho esto, Sirius, Albus y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta y a comer caramelos de limón…

Pero antes de leer, un fragmento del primer libro que siempre quedará en mi memoria como una de las grandes verdades de Albus (cada uno que le ponga el segundo nombre que guste) Dumbledore:

""—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llo­rones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!""

**Severus… por favor…**

**by Severus's inocent**

"Severus… por favor…"

"Avada Kedavra"

En una majestuosa mansión, en medio de ninguna parte, un hombre de pelo y ojos tan negros como su pasado pero de tez tan blanca como sus intenciones, se volvía a despertar sobresaltado.

Severus se miró al espejo, otra vez esa maldita pesadilla. Una pesadilla que muy a su pesar era totalmente real. Pasó una mano por su pelo para acomodarlo y contempló la lujosa estancia decorada al estilo Luis XIV pero, evidentemente, con un toque siniestro. Estaba dividida en dos áreas. La de descanso contaba con una lujosa cama adoselada acompañada por dos mesillas y una chimenea con dos sillones y mesa central. Al lado derecho de la cama una puerta daba al baño, y al lado izquierdo, la otra puerta daba al vestidor. La zona de trabajo era, evidentemente la más amplia. Era parecida a su laboratorio privado en Hogwarts. Tenía dos grandes mesas de madera con fuegos portátiles. Un escritorio repleto de pergaminos. Y todas las paredes a rebosar de armarios para los calderos e ingredientes y de estanterías para su numerosísima colección de libros.

Había recuperado toda la confianza de Lord, de hecho, ya le habría gustado a Lucius Malfoy tener la mitad de respeto que le tenía el Lord, y gracias a su propio hijo, había obtenido todo el respeto gracias a la indecisión de Draco. Sonrío cínicamente. Sí, tenía el respeto del Lord y la envidia de todos los mortífagos, pero a qué precio.

Había matado a Dumbledore, y desde entonces no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Si en circunstancias normales era un hombre de poco dormir, desde el terrible suceso en la torre, bajo la brillante marca de los mortífagos, era un muerto en vida. El cansancio empezaba a tornarse evidente en las ojeras acumuladas bajo sus párpados. Sus compañeros lo achacaban a la tremenda dedicación que mostraba a la hora de preparar pociones para el lado oscuro pero la realidad era bien distinta. La maldita conciencia tenía la culpa de todo.

Agotado, se sentó en su cama, una preciosa cama de matrimonio vestida con sedas negras. Negras, igual que su espíritu en esos momentos. Últimamente vivía entre pociones para dormir sin soñar, que le permitían al menos una o dos horas de descanso diarias, y su pensadero, que aliviaba momentáneamente su culpabilidad. En un gesto inconsciente bostezó y se froto los ojos. Craso error.

Cada vez que lo hacía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a ver ese maldito rayo verde saliendo de su propia varita y dirigiéndose despiadado hacía el pecho de Albus. Impactaba en el y lo lanzaba lentamente hacia atrás a la vez que le arrancaba la vida al amable anciano.

La conciencia le pesaba. Su propia vida, en contra de la ya inexistente del anciano, le pesaba demasiado como para ser soportable; pero el Lord Oscuro no se enteraría. No. Demasiado bueno era él, Severus Snape, en oclumancia como para que ese sangre-sucia de su "maestro" pudiera leer en su mente algo de cierto sin que él lo permitiera.

Si al unirse a las filas mortífagas ya era bueno en el arte de la oclumancia, no era nada comparado con el poder que desarrolló para no delatar su tapadera como espía de la Orden tras enterarse que Lily Potter (hizo una muesca de asco al pensar en el apellido de casada de Evans), la única persona ajena a su circulo social que se molestó a entablar una relación, casi de amistad, con él, había muerto por su culpa. Era gracioso, en su vida habían habido cuatro personas a las que apreciara, y una de ellas era la sangre-sucia más bonita e inteligente que hubiera visto nunca.

Su mente se calló unos segundos repasando sus palabras… Sacudió su cabeza para alejar cualquier extraño pensamiento no bienvenido y notó una molestia en el dorso de la muñeca derecha. Levantó su manga y vio la marca que lo había unido a las otras tres personas. La marca del juramento irrompible yacía tatuada en su piel. Un hermoso dragón dorado de ojos azules. La prueba de su aprecio a su compañera Narcisa (la única Slytherin con la que alguna vez haya hablado de algo no referido al Amo) y a su gran ahijado Draco, culpable de los chantajes de tan malvado brujo. La prueba de su reciente asesinato.

Ciertamente quería demasiado a Cissy y a Draco como para oponerse a realizar "el juramento". Y, puestos a reconocer, quería tanto a Dumbledore que no pudo oponerse a jurar que si llegaba el momento, y para proteger su tapadera de espía (que en esos momentos era lo más valioso que tenía la Orden y el mundo mágico, junto con la vida de Potter), haría cualquier cosa que su maestro le ordenara como prueba de lealtad.

Cualquiera. Incluso matarle a él, Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos. Pero, ¿se sabía de alguien que hubiera contradicho a ese viejo loco con éxito? ¿Acaso alguien había logrado salir del despacho del Director sin uno de esos estúpidos (y aunque incluso bajo un cruciactus lo negaría, deliciosos) caramelos de limón? Lo dudaba seriamente. Una amarga sonrisa asomó en su rostro al recuerdo de muchos momentos que podrían ser calificados como agradables.

Lo había matado, él.

El que se jurara a si mismo no volver a cometer un crimen desde que la joven Lily Evans muriera (aún se culpaba de haber pasado aquella información a Voldemort). Juramento por el que gracias a su especial habilidad en el arte de elaborar pociones se había convertido en el único mortífago fuera de Azkaban que no había matado a nadie (al menos de forma directa, porque muchas de sus pociones eran extremadamente dañinas) desde el regreso del Dark Lord.

No podía más. Apoyó los codos sobre las piernas y hundió su cabeza entre las manos en un vano intento de esconderse, de desaparecer del mundo. Seguramente la angustia por todos los males cometidos le invadiría y lo llevaría a cometer algún estúpido error que sería la causa de su estúpida muerte… ¡¡Y todo por hacer caso al estúpido del Dumbledore!

La rabia y la impotencia se apoderaron de él de tal manera que incrementaron su poder mágico hasta tal punto que la magia le controlaba, y no él a ella. Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, por sus impulsos y el resultado fue catastrófico. Su gran cama adoselada ahora ardía. Todos los libros y calderos estaban en el suelo. Los botes de ingredientes secos (gracias a Merlín) eran ahora un montón incierto de cristalitos y diversas formas: raíces de mandrágora, polvos de asfódelo, piedras de bezoar, uñas de dragón, pelos de unicornio…

Poco a poco intentó tranquilizarse y cuando logró que sus nervios volvieran a un estado "normal", con unos cuantos hechizos arregló el desastre. Pero seguía sin poder evitar que algo le rasgara por dentro. Cuando estaba frente a otros se ponía su máscara, no la de mortífago, si no que se escondía tras lo que todos creían que era él, el insensible, cínico y amargado maestro en pociones. Era una máscara tan perfecta que incluso a veces él mismo se la creía y sus actos no le dolían tanto. Pero ahora, en semi penumbra, en la soledad de sus aposentos, no tenía a nadie ante quien fingir y saboreaba el dolor en todo su esplendor.

Lo había matado a él.

Había matado a su mentor. A quien le ayudó durante sus duros días de escuela. A quien secundó su inocencia durante los juicios de mortífagos del Wizengamot. A quien le mostró el lado bueno de las cosas, el buen camino.

A él, que le enseñó a reconocer que él también poseía sentimientos. A él, a Albus Dumbledore, que, mucho tiempo atrás le dijo más seguro de si mismo que nunca antes lo había visto que algún día no muy lejano, él también podría amar. Una sonrisa satírica, una sonrisa marca Snape, se formó en sus labios ante la obvia insensatez de los pensamientos del anciano. ¿Amar, él? ((n/a si esq… este Dumbi… solo a él se le ocurre… a él y a las miles de shippers de ff. Net xD))

Ni Brígida la crédula, famosa por vivir actuando como un gato debido a que de niña le dijeron que tenía ojos de felino, se lo habría tragado.

¿Severus Snape enamorado "algún día no muy lejano"? ¡Ja! Ese amante de los caramelos de limón deliraba. Si bien era cierto que conocía cosas que nadie sabía de él. Cosas de su pasado, ¡e incluso de su futuro!

Un día, al poco de ingresar en la Orden, en una charla en su despacho, el director de Hogwarts le había dicho, como quien habla del tiempo (y después de haberle ofrecido su famoso caramelito) que había una frase que solo escucharía tres veces en su vida. Una frase que cada vez que la escuchase le dejaría un profunda marca en al corazón. En ese momento pensó que Dumbledore deliraba pero al detenerse a valorar la "estupidez" que acababa de oír se dio cuenta que no era tal. Y ahora podía corroborarlo.

"Severus… por favor…" Esa era la maldita frase. Y bien cierto que le había marcado.

La primera persona a la que escuchó pronunciar esa palabra fue a su madre, en su lecho de muerte. Al contrario de lo usual, la cara de Severus no estaba íntegra, mostraba emociones. Rabia al recordar que su madre estuvo así por culpa de una sesión de cruciactus de más de una hora por parte de su padre. El abuelo de Snape la maltrató de tal manera cuando ella intentó negarse a la unión de su único nieto al lado oscuro ((n/a me ha quedado muy Star Wars pero con Hayden por ahí, quien no se pasa al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza? ¬)), poco le importaba que no fuera puro, su Lord necesitaba gente. Esa fue una de las razones de su unión a los mortífagos. Venganza hacia todo ese mundo, pero poco a poco se fue corrompiendo. Cuando Severus escuchó esa frase en boca de su madre enseguida supo a que se refería ella.

Sacó su varita y alivió el sufrimiento de Eileen Prince. Lo había hecho, había matado, a su madre. Su primer homicidio. El segundo no se hizo mucho de rogar. Su abuelo, mortífago de primera fila murió asesinado tras una larga y dolorosa tortura en manos de su único nieto.

La segunda vez que escuchó esa frase no lo podía creer. No lo quería creer. En frente suyo, Dumbledore le rogaba, pero no por piedad como todos suponían, si no que rogaba para que le quitase la vida salvando la suya y la de Draco.

Con esa muerte recupero toda la confianza del Dark Lord y de sus seguidores, pero también unió el destino del joven Malfoy a las filas del bando perdedor, o al menos eso esperaba. Haría cuanto estuviese a su alcance (y fuera de él también) para que el joven Potter lograra vencer a su "queridísimo amo".

Pero algo más entraba en sus preocupaciones. Sólo había escuchado la frase dos veces. Temía por la tercera y lo que ella pudiera conllevar. ¿Quién sería el siguiente en pronunciarla? ¿Quién seguía el siguiente a quién debería matar? ¿Draco? ¿Cissy?

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y por una milésima su mente se hundió en un mar castaño. Más antes de que pudiera asimilarlo siquiera el recuerdo de una frase dicha por el viejo "abejorro" ((n/a Albus Dumbledore significa abejorro blanco o algo así… J.K. si debería de andar en un sitio de estos con señores vestidos de blanco y no yo… pq? TT)) vino a él. "Recuerda Severus, no todos los "por favor" son trágicos."

Ha gustado?

Ha disgustado?

He tenido muchos fallos?

Ganará el Valencia la liga?(a este paso no creo TT)

Me vais a dejar Reviews? Aunque parezca la tontería es una de las cosas que más ilusión me hacía escribir… "mad about meeeee… .U"


	2. No lo entiendo

ADVERTENCIA SPOILERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe!

(sí, aparece el hombre de la galletas de chocolate xD)

Anaïs está durmiendo intranquila y de repente se despierta sudando _"ARRRGGHHH!"_ se agarra a las sabanas como el niño del sexto sentido _"ufff… en ocasiones sueño que se me borra el ff"._ Su perro la mira con la cabeza ladeada como si entendiera sus palabras pero no la entendiera a ella(juro sobre el mapa de los merodeadores que eso lo hace, demasiado a menudo ¬¬, y lo del tropiezo del cap1 tb me pasó… varias veces .U).

no sé si en otros paises también, pero aquí en España tenemos unas galletas que se llaman Príncipe de Bec.. Bek… bueno, un nombre raro, y cuando leí la traducción lo primero que pensé fue en el chico este vestido de Romeo .U

Sólo dos palabras: FAN FICTION

Una pregunta, bueno dos. **Primera:** no llorasteis u os pusisteis muy mal en la parte que Dumbi bebe? Yo como aún no había muerto nadie y agonizaba tanto me temí lo peor… luego un suspiro de alivio, y unas páginas más allá, más lágrimas y ganas de q los Howlers existieran… se iba a enterar JK… **Segunda:** Un caramelito?(es mi frase U)

…………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………

**Severus… por favor…**

**by Severus's Innocent**

**Capítulo 2: No lo entiendo.**

La noche caía sobre el lujoso barrio residencial situado a las afueras de Londres. Había una gran mansión destacando sobre el resto por su elegancia y grandeza pero también por su sencillez. Dos lechuzas de piedra adornaban la entrada principal que llevaba a la gran casa blanca por un pequeño camino decorado con estatuas de estilo griego.

A uno de los lados del camino había, en una esquina y rodeado por columnas y bancos de mármol blanco, una aguadora que vaciaba el contenido de su recipiente en un pequeño lago lleno de carpas de colores.

El otro lado del camino está totalmente despejado excepto por cuatro columnas más que forman un precioso cenador emparrado por unas enredaderas de color verde esmeralda y flores azul eléctrico.

En el jardín trasero hay una pequeña terraza, una piscina con trampolín, un columpio y un gran invernadero acristalado transformado en sala multiusos. Allí celebraban fiestas de la alta sociedad aunque también reuniones familiares, ya que eran bastantes y cenar a cubierto pero viendo las estrellas era una delicia.

Una valla negra cubierta por la misma enredadera que el cenador rodeaba la gran parcela de terreno. La verja de entrada, también negra, estaba decorada con adornos dorados. Una hermosa letra destacaba en el centro. Una "G".

Hermione se encontraba en su cuarto, situado en la buhardilla, acabando de escribir una carta a los señores Weasley cuando su madre la llamó para cenar. Curioso, pese a tener a la "nana" y al mayordomo, a su madre le gustaba preparar las cenas, sobre todo cuando ella estaba en casa.

Las dos semanas de verano que ella estaba allí no se sentía la "sabelotodo Granger", si no una chica más que volvía de su internado, estaba con sus padres y acudía a algunos compromisos que conllevaban su estilo de vida.

Ser de la alta sociedad londinense no era lo que más gustase a Hermione Granger, tampoco a sus padres les acababa. Cierto era que sus padres siempre habían tenido dinero(pues tenían una cadena de clínicas dentales), pero unos años antes del nacimiento de Herms, un tío de su madre, el marido de su tía y gran conocido en la alta sociedad, había fallecido dejándole todas sus posesiones a Jane, quien no se negó a continuar la tradición.

Pese a ello eran una familia normal de puertas para dentro. Pero conocía muy bien ese mundo y sabía como debía de haber sido la infancia de Malfoy, viviendo por y para los demás. Pero no en sentido ético, si no estético.

No es que le tuviera pena ni mucho menos. Odiaba la hipocresía y simplemente reconocía la dureza de esa vida pese a tener todos los lujos del mundo.

Y, si no se hubiera enterado el año pasado de que era mestizo, habría jurado que la infancia de Snape había sido exactamente igual.((N/A ella y todos los fans de HP, o no?)).

Snape. Con un gruñido y alejando los pensamientos con todas sus fuerzas, bajó a cenar, excusándose al cabo de pocos minutos para ir a hacer deberes de vacaciones.

Subió a su cuarto a terminar la carta para Ron, su madre se encargaría de la de la señora Weasley. Como el ambiente en la comunidad mágica era absolutamente deplorable y en la muggle no iba mejor, ella, tras recibir el consentimiento de sus padres, había invitado a la familia Weasley a celebrar en su casa el enlace de Bill y Fleur.

De esa manera disfrutarían de un último día de felicidad antes de que todo se desatara. Un último día alegre antes de decir adiós a muchos de los aún hoy estaban vivos. Un último día antes de descubrir el desenlace de la profecía. Antes de conocer las verdaderas alianzas de cada uno.

Entró a la buhardilla. El suelo era de mármol blanco al igual que el mobiliario del mismo tono y estilo clásico con detalles en azul celeste, cosa que resaltaba con el profundo azul de las cortinas, la alfombra persa, las suaves sábanas de seda y los poco que se veía por la entreabierta puerta del baño.

Se sentó en la cama y terminó la carta. La releyó.

Hola Ron,

¿Qué tal os encontráis por ahí? Espero que bien, me enteré de que Harry ya está ahí, salúdalo.

Supongo que ya os habréis enterado del lugar de la celebración de Bill y Fleur. Bueno el caso es… ¡que vais a venir mañana a mi casa!

Vuestros padres y los míos tienen que hacer arreglos y así vais conociendo la casa y nosotros podremos "hablar".

Os dejo que aún no he acabado los trabajos de verano. Y Ron, no digas que estoy loca porque sabes que debemos estudiar para prepararnos pase lo que pase.

Besos, Hermione.

P.D.: Creo que he recordado algo, tendremos que emplearnos a fondo…

Lacró el pergamino y lo ató a la pata del precioso cuervo que sus padres le habían comprado el año anterior en el callejón Diagón. La pequeña Deimos acababa de cumplir un año, ya podía ser utilizada para envíos.

Hermione observó alejarse velozmente a su querida mascota y cuando dejo de vislumbrar el pequeño punto negro azulado. Se volvió hacia el escritorio. Al sentarse revisó que le quedaba por hacer y una mueca de disgusto volvió a cruzar su cara. Pociones. Leyó el enunciado del trabajo: _Propiedades del Ónice negro y sus usos en pociones tanto curativas como oscuras._

Rápidamente bajó a la biblioteca, pergamino, pluma y tinta en mano y se puso a ojear los pesados volúmenes sobre piedras. La longitud mínima era de 1'20m. Con la historia y propiedades ya había sobrepasado el metro y medio. Y al acabar los ahora cuatro metros de trabajo para pociones cerró los libros.

Estos volvieron a su posición original en la estantería gracias a un hechizo regalo del señor Flourish, el cual, todos los años vendía a la familia Granger una media de 30 libros sin contar los de Hogwarts.

Hermione había heredado el gusto por la lectura de sus padres. Estos, al saber que su hija era bruja y que había un mundo que desconocían, decidieron "ponerse al día", y su único método era la lectura, ya que en las esporádicas cartas o conversaciones con el matrimonio Weasley, hablaban más sobre el mundo muggle que sobre otra cosa. Ahora la "biblioteca Granger" tenía unos 215 libros sobre el mundo mágico; desde historia hasta libros de especialización, con lo cual ella sabía que podía hablar sobre cualquier tema del mundo mágico con sus padres.

Volvió a su cuarto releyendo el ensayo, _"el ónice negro también se puede usar en pociones oscuras, como aquellas que sirven para, al mojar un objeto, librarlo de todo hechizo tanto de protección como de bloqueo, en algunos casos…" _¡Bloqueo! ¡Al fin había encontrado la solución para deshacer el enigma del relicario!

Eso llevó a su mente el recuerdo de la fatídica noche en la que murió Dumbledore, asesinado a traición por Snape. Pero, si todo sucedió como les había contado Harry, había algo que no encajaba. Dumbledore le estaba ofreciendo ayuda a Draco. Luego llegó Snape y sólo tras decirle "Severus… por favor…" Snape miró con odio a Dumbledore. Y, lanzó el Avada.

Snape… ese hombre era un enigma en persona.

Había algo que no le encajaba, si Snape realmente estaba de parte del Lord Oscuro y tal y como parecía en el recuerdo de Harry, él sabía la tarea asignada a Draco, ¿por qué no mató antes a Dumbledore?

¿Y por qué Dumbledore no luchó por su vida? Si el ex-director (un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en todo lo que suponía que "el mejor mago del mundo" hubiera muerto) hubiera querido defenderse, el Avada Kedavra no habría podido ni ser pronunciado. Estaba casi segura de que Dumbledore podía hacer magia sin varita.

Seguro que si hubiera querido se habría defendido pese a la maldición que tenía en su mano desde principio de curso. Ella había investigado en libros de magia oscura y descubrió que el estado de la mano de Dumbledore se debía a que había tocado algún objeto encantado con un poderoso hechizo-guarda.

No había querido alarmar a Harry puesto que él solo ya estaba bastante nervioso, pero su insaciable inteligencia le llevó a encontrarse con que la maldición instalada en el objeto que tocó era lenta pero muy dañina…

Ella no podía ser la única que no supiera. Tenía que haber alguien más que conociera el gran dolor por el que había pasado su director.

Su subconsciente no quería reconocerlo, no quería pensar que ese maldito lo hubiera sabido y aún así hubiera matado a…

¡Un momento! ¡Dumbledore iba a morir de todas maneras y Snape lo sabía! ¡Y no había avisado a Voldemort para que lo hiciera él mismo y así poder acabar con Harry más rápidamente!

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Todo había sido un plan del propio Dumbledore para aprovechar su muerte como prueba de la lealtad de Severus ante el Dark Lord. Pero… si Dumbledore no había dejado pruebas de su inocencia en ningún sitio, incluso la Orden querría matar a Severus y entonces nada habría sido útil…

Su mente consciente ignoró por completo el hecho de que había llamado a su ex-profesor de Artes Oscuras (n/a: que raro se me hace.. Snape & potions forever!) por su nombre de pila. Pero para otra parte de su cerebro no pasó desapercibido.

Se levantó y fue al enorme baño decorado en azul y dorado y abrió el grifo en forma de serpiente para llenar la bañera. Nunca lo había comentado, puesto que nadie confiaría en una "leona" fascinada por las serpientes, pero lo cierto es que era bastante letrada en ese tema.

Conocía casi todas las especies de serpientes del mundo, de hecho en su cuarto, dentro de un terrario, tenía a Sibyla, una falsa coral de un tamaño medio que ya tenía unos diez años, pues su pasión por ese tema venía de antes de conocer su naturaleza mágica. A veces creía que Sibyla le entendía pero cuando asoció el Pársec a la magia oscura, dejó de pensar en esas tonterías.

Mientras se bañaba empezó a pensar donde podría encontrar pruebas que dieran validez a su teoría. Era descorazonador, pues todas sus búsquedas imaginarias acaban en memorias que no sabía si Dumbledore había guardado, y en reuniones con Snape para verificar sus teorías.

Empezó a pensar en palabras de Snape o Dumbledore que pudieran darle alguna pista, pero lo único que recordaba con claridad eran la forma en que Dumbledore trataba asuntos totalmente serios de forma despreocupada para relajar a los presentes cuando se requería y las intensas miradas del profesor de pociones, que parecían hablar más que las palabras.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, se metió bajo las mantas de su gran cama adoselada y esperó a que Morfeo se hiciera presente, a ser posible, con algún verdadero indicio de inocencia…

…………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………

¿Qué tal? Hermione de la alta sociedad, ¿es creíble? En principio este capítulo también contenía la boda, pero pensé que quedaría mejor si tenía una estructura parecida al primero, ¿fue buena idea?

Me bloqueé como cualquier ordenador que se precie y hasta ahora sorry sobs…

He tenido muchos fallos, eso lo doy por hecho, cuando lo relea dentro de unos días, lo cambiaré y editaré… o no. :D

No puedo asegurar una fecha de actualización porque esto da muchas vueltas, si JK escribió como 10 primeros capítulos para la piedra filosofal, como no va a costarme a mi actualizar?(excusa nº ni-se-sabe .U, pro la mayoría ya conocéis como es escribir ff's así q…) : P, pero seguro que lo haré lo antes posible porque os quiero mucho a los que ponéis rewis y a los que no(os entiendo, la pereza es la madre de los pecados, y como madre, hay que respetarla… xD)

Ganará el Valencia la liga?(decididamente nop, TT, miras a un jugador y se lesiona… aunque últimamente no vamos TAN mal… pero, alguna vez admitirá Ron que los Cannons son un equipo mediocre? Oo?)

Yo creí entender que todo ese lío con las respuestas de los rewis es no poner mas cosas del autor que capitulo(difísil, difísil…), así que voy a responder:

**Caro-Snape:** Gracias! No es mala idea lo de mandárselo a JK pq como llegue el 7ª y resulte que es malo de verdad, una de dos, o muchas morimos del ataque al corazón, o JK se muere de miedo por tanta amenaza, o el lado oscuro se hace poderoso por la cantidad de seguidores (vale, eran tres… UU) Uff… escribir humor… nuse, lo veo más difícil, eso de arriba, son paridas espontáneas que me vienen a la cabeza, o peor, me pasan… (no comments)

¿El mar castaño, Herms? ¿Cómo crees? xD

**Snivellius: **Yo creo que por mayoría de opinión tendría que ser bueno, pro por mayoría de opinión no habría muerto D… Dum… el profesor Dumbl… no puedo, buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!(Anaïs se tira al suelo desconsolada) Y Sirius volverá del velo!

**SBM-AnGiE: **Te creerás que estoy tan acostumbrada a que sea sangre limpia que en principio el malo era su padre?… pero tuve que cambiarlo, un muggle siendo "mortio" (vieja costumbre del foro oficial que no dejaba poner "fag") y lanzando cruciactus a su mujer no quedaría mu bien, no? Tranquila, que yo tb se consolar . Pues Herms ya sale, pro pa la "acción me temo q aun queda, a no ser, que a doña inspiración le dé un pronto y una de dos, escriba y publique en plan impresora, o me deje tirada por un tiempo… Espero que ninguna.

**Kazu-sama:** ¿Cómo crees que el mar castaño sea Herms? Esq el pobre sev tenía antojo de chocolate… si, Sev está embarazo de Filch!(la conciencia de Anaïs le da una colleja al cerebro para que no se suelten los tornillos mas de lo apropiado). Y si! Aún queda mucho!

**Wolfgang-Snape:** Deberíamos hacer una manifestación mundial por la inocencia de Snape o algo así… Con Dumbledore no hay nada simple, ¿un caramelito?(incluso eso puede significar algo ¬.¬…) :D Si, yo sigo por aquí llenando esto de letras…

**Hitomi Felton:** A sus ordenes mi señora! Besoooooosssssss

**Evix Black:** Yo lloré cuando murió(Anaïs se esconde detrás de la pantalla), primero por Dumbi y luego tb por Snape, después de ponerlo de todo menos de guapo… No me aburres, cuéntame tus teorías. Sip soy de Valencia y del Valencia, por? Tú de donde eres?

**La-rosa-d-plata: **Sipo, J.K. ta un poco loca… pero la amamos tal y como es!(a no ser que Snape resulte ser malo… en ese caso… ¬¬) Y si ponen el día de San Severus Snape, igual hasta me hago cristiana… lo dudo pro bueno :D (para los que tengas curiosidad soy pagana o wicca como lo queráis llamar, y no me hice bruja por HP como muchos piensan, al contrario, descubrí este mundo porque una amiga pagana me recomendó la película… jejeje…)

**Sandrasg09: **Lloré la primera vez q lo leí… y la segunda… y la tercera… y hace cindo minutos cuando me he releído "the cave" tb… y esperó llorar tb en español :) Una cosa, ¿no os haría ilusión cuando lo traduzcan que abrieran las librerías a las 12? Yo disfrutaría como enana : ) jeje…

**Akko:** Thanks por el rewi y como ves… aquí sigo dando la tabarra SEVERUS'S INNOCENT! YEAH!

**Sophye Potter:** Gracias por la carta (K). A que los sev-herm molan:) a mi me gustan al igual que Draco, Sirius(no está muerto! Vereis mis razones próximamente) o Lupín, porque son relaciones "difíciles" donde sí se demuestra el amor a pesar de todo… Pa desgracias ya está el mundo real! Creo que ya admití los anónimos aunque nunca se sabe… Y lo de la info… no se donde ponerla… buaaaaaaa… Mentes cochambrosas, tranquila, creo que son inherentes a quien lea o escriba fics, es lo que tiene… besossssss

**Miss-Andreina-Snape:** Por supuesto, para mi los que tienen final angst, tienen que ser one-shots o muy cortitos pq si no, no disfrutas la lectura… pero el principio angst y el final "super happy/hot"(con hot no me refiero a nada explícito, sino a que se vea pasión en la relación) me encanta! By the way, ya cambié el Summary…

**Sauce Black:** No sabes(y si lo sabes pq tu tb tenes un ff, ya tardas en darme el link :P) la alegría que inunda cuando te comparan aunque sea subjetivamente con una escritora como J.K…. Gracias! Severus es inocente y Sirius no está muerto, hombre ya! Jejeje… yo que me altero… Y ya puestos, a toda la gente que duda, tendríamos que decirles también: DUMBLEDORE NO ES TONTO!(o una persona que SIEMPRE piensa bien de todos habría podido derrotar a Grindewald?)

**Malu Snape Rickman:** Sí tiene continuación! Jejeje, thanks por lo de los n/a :D

**Kikyo:** a q sí? Dumbledore y J.K. son unos puñeteros rebuscados jajajajaja. Q mona, un (K) por haberme agregado.

**Myra:** estuve a punto de escribir un adelanto para que no se os olvidará y entonces… me llegó la inspiración… .U Gracias por leer…

**Yami:** no se como has podido averiguar quien va a decir sevvie, plis! Jejejejeje, es obvio pro weno, intentaré que los personajes no sean muy OOC(fuera de carácter)…

Besos, hasta la próxima : )


End file.
